


ROAD RAGE.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: It's supposed to be funny, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Nico can't stand being late to the movies.





	ROAD RAGE.

They weren’t sure how it happened. Maybe it had to do with the fact Nico had been more or less dozing off the entire weekend due to her new job, or maybe it had to do with the fact that Eli’s watch was broken. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they had lunch later than usual. The thing is they all forgot.

Nico was staring at the TV blankly, waiting for something interesting to happen in the fashion show that was on when she took her phone out of her pocket and decided to check if she had any new emails or messages to answer. But the first thing she noticed was the hour.

18:21.

She gasped. She placed her hand over her mouth and jumped to the floor, accidentally throwing her phone. She picked it up and held it tight. She didn’t know where to go. What to do. So she decided to scream.

“Girls! Girls! We’re-we’re late to the movie!”

They had been planning that afternoon since Nico started working, on Monday. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. They were eating some food they had heated and while Nico was trying not to fall asleep over hers Eli started talking about this new movie that everyone was watching and talking about. Nozomi said she had heard about it too. Nico got energized from a second to the other: she stated they had to watch it as soon as possible. She said she had heard it was one of the most beautiful movies ever, that it was art and maybe even perfection. Her girlfriends agreed and they decided to go to the cinema on Sunday afternoon. It sounded like a great plan.

“Huh? Really? I thought it-“ Nico didn’t let Eli finish. She took her by her arm and tried to raise her.

“It doesn’t matter what you think! The cinema is ten minutes away and the movie starts in eight! We’ve gotta get going!” That made Eli’s face break. Everyone knew Eli Ayase hated being late.

“Eight?! Nozomi, we have to get going!” She exclaimed, taking her jacket and putting it on while Nico and her walked to the door. Nozomi peeped from the kitchen.

“Huh? It’s already time?” She asked. She was also more or less asleep.

“We’re late!” Nico screamed while taking her from her arm. She didn’t even care she still had her apron on. She just wanted to arrive on time.

They exited their apartment and touched the elevator’s button. They waited for it for twenty-five seconds. Maybe even twenty-seven. But Nico Yazawa couldn’t take it.

“Let’s take the stairs, then!” She said, while opening the door that lead to the stairs and running downwards. Eli and Nozomi followed her. After fourteen floors and a pant or two, they were already in front of their car. Eli was about to sit on the driver’s seat when Nico stopped her.

“I’m gonna drive, Elichika.” She said, taking her out. Eli frowned.

“Hey, let’s not get killed before the movie, eh?” She said. None of them could tell if she was joking or not. Eli herself didn’t know.

“Hey! I’m the fastest and you know that. Just get in and shut up, Eli.” She said, while jumping into the car. Nozomi sat next to her. Eli didn’t dare to sit on the front when Nico was driving. Only Nozomi dared to do so.

“Let’s go!” Nico screamed, and as she hit the gas. Nozomi screamed like you do in rollercoasters (she always said that Nico’s way of driving reminded her of them. Eli said it reminded her of haunted houses). She even raised her arms. Eli screamed like you do when someone is gonna kill you. Or when she was left alone in the dark. Or a combination of both.

Nico was a mess driving. None of them understood how she got her license, in the first place. She could barely keep the car in the street, and she had no idea how to park. But she was fast. And they needed fast.

They were on the middle of the street after a minute of two of Nico trying not to run over anyone. There was a traffic jam and the clock showed them a shiny 18:26. Nico growled. She honked the horn multiple times.

“Move, you asshole!” She said, as the light turned green and the person before them wouldn’t move. That person peeped from their car to reveal it was Maki. Nico almost died. She wondered why she had to run by Maki of all people.

“Asshole?” She asked. Nico kept honking the horn and screaming at her. Maki finally moved. Nico rushed so much she almost hit the car that was before them when a traffic light suddenly turned red.

“Nico! Can you be a little more careful?” Eli asked, kind of hugging her seatbelt. Nico looked at her using one of the rear view mirrors and putting her dark glasses on.

“No.” Was all she said. After that, it was more or less chaos. Eli couldn’t even open her eyes: Nico was over the pavement, almost running over people, saying “Excuse me, excuse me” all the time. They would have to pay a fine after that, no doubt about it. Nozomi kept giving her directions and Nico kept going faster and screaming louder. They arrived at the cinema after four hellish minutes.

Nico exited the car and Nozomi did too. Eli was still inside, maybe a little dead, whispering things in Russian. Nico sighed.

“Elichika? We’re here. Hurry up or we’ll be late. And it’ll be your fault!” She said, and with the help of Nozomi they exited her from the car. They had one minute left. They had to be fast.

They went to the ticket office and asked for three tickets for the movie. The girl that was there said there were none tickets left. Nico snorted.

“What?! Oh, c’mon.” She said. Eli patted her back.

“Hey, we can come another day.” She said. But Nico wasn’t going to give up. She didn’t almost kill them for nothing.

“Okay, okay.” She said, going inside the cinema. Her girlfriends followed her.

“Huh, Nico? What are we going to do?” Eli asked, as they approached the place were the tickets are taken and the auditoriums start. Nico winked.

“Easy,” She said “Run!”

They all run to the the auditorium and got in. Eli didn’t want to do it. Nozomi didn’t mind. Nico didn’t see an option aside that one. The guards were just behind them and they had to hide. It wasn’t long until they caught them (Eli sneezed and maybe also wanted to get caught). When the guards made them exit, the movie had just started.

They watched the movie a week later in another cinema (since they were banned from the other). They hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why the title is on caps (i never know why some of my titles are). when writing this i thought about la la land all the time even though i didn't watch it and it seems like a movie they'd enjoy. so yeah. hope yall liked it!!


End file.
